Kizudarake no Tsubasa
by CherryBelly
Summary: FF vom Pairing Sasusaku in der heutigen Zeit...viel Spaß dabei!


Einem 15- jähriges Mädchen stieg der Geruch von abgestandenen Schweiß und frischen Blut in die Nase. Angewidert verzog sie ihr hübsches Gesicht. Sie konnte keine Sekunde länger hier in diesem Untergrund verbringen.

"Noir", wie sie genannt wurde, trug ihren Namen zu recht, wie das Mädchen fand. Tägliche Machkämpfe, die "Underground Fights", bestimmten hier das Geschehen. Junge Männer prügelte sinnlos auf einander ein.

Manchmal sogar bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit. Die junge Frau konnte sich nicht erklären, was ihr Bruder daran fand, sich regelrecht den Schädel einschlagen zu lassen. Ja, ihr Bruder. Er war der Grund, warum sie hier war.

Warum er sich kein weniger gefährlicheres Hobby aus suchen konnte , wusste sie nicht! Auch wenn ihr Bruder fast fünf Jahre älter war als sie selbst, war sie die Vernünftigere der Zwei.

Das Mädchen war gerade dabei sich zwischen den Menschen, die nur aus Männern zu bestehen schien, durch zu zwängen., als sie immer wieder eine Hand auf ihrem Po spüren konnte.

//Die verdammten... //, fluchte sie. Sie versuchte ihren Schritt zu beschleunigen. Was aber, in Hinsicht auf die Menschenmassen unmöglich war. Ihre Grünen Augen, schweiften über die Köpfen hinweg, versuchten dabei ihren Bruder ausfindig zu machen.

Es war unglaublich drückend.

Bald war sie so nass geschwitzt, dass einzelne Strähnen ihrer rosa Haare in ihrem Gesicht

kleben blieben.

//Wo ist er... verdammt...!//

Ein unterdrückter Schrei und ein klirren, ließen die junge Frau wieder nach vorne sehen.

Sie stand vor einem Käfig. Ein Mann wurde gerade von einem weiteren jungen Mann, mit pechschwarzen Haaren und ebenso schwarzen Augen an die Gitterstäbe gedrückt.

Machtlosigkeit spiegelte sich in den Augen des Betränkten wieder, als er das schockierte Mädchen ansah. Sein Gesicht war Blut überströmt. Schweiß rannte über sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht.

Einmal mehr drehte sie ihr Gesicht angewidert ab. So sah sie nicht, wie der schwarzhaarige seinem Gegner den letzten Hieb gab und er darauf hin bewusstlos zu Boden ging. Jubelschreie und Lobesschreie erfüllten nun "Noir".

"Was suchst du hier!", konnte das Mädchen plötzlich hinter sich vernehmen. Ein junger Mann musste ihr ins Ohr schreien, damit er die Jubelschreie übertönen konnte.

"Das könnte ich dich auch fragen, Onii-chan!", meinte sie ernst, konnte sich aber ein lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Sie war einfach froh ihren Bruder in diesem Durcheinander gefunden zu haben.

"Du weißt was ich hier mache... komm mit!", der Ältere packt sie am Handgelenk und zog sie durch die Menge nach draußen.

Das Mädchen zog dankbar die frische Luft ein.

"Also...", begann ihr Bruder, "Was macht du hier, Sakura?", seine Stimme hörte sich Vorwurfsvoll an.

"Ich hab dich gesucht!", war ihre Antwort nur.

"Und warum das bitte? Ich habe dir doch gesagt, du sollst nicht mehr hier hin kommen!"

"Glaub mir Muso... hätte ich ne andere Wahl gehabt, wäre ich nicht hier!"

Auf einmal schnellten seine Arme hervor und packten das zierliche Mädchen an ihrem Handgelenk.

"Ich bin älter als du, also behandle mich nicht wie dein kleiner Bruder…!", zischte er gefährlich. Sein Gesicht kam ihr dabei näher, "Also, was bitte wolltest du hier?"

"Das hab ich doch schon gesagt. Ich hab dich gesucht!" Sakura versuchte sich nicht an merken zu lassen, wie sehr sie in diesem Moment Angst vor ihren Bruder hatte. Noch nie, hatte er sie so angefahren. Doch als sein Griff fester wurde, schrie sie auf.

"Muso… du tust mir weh!!" Verzweifelt versuchte sie sich zu befreien. Doch Musos Griff wurde immer fester.

"Ich bin nicht einer deiner Gegner!!", schrie Sakura unter Tränen.

Entsetzt ließ der Bruder seine Schwester los gleichzeitig drehte er sich von ihr weg. Noch nie hatte er seine Schwester zum Weinen gebracht und das wollte er auch nie.

"Onii-chan?" Sakura rieb sich ihr schmerzendes Handgelenk. An der Stelle wo er sie gepackt hatte, bildete sich nun ein roter Abdruck.

"Es tut mir leid!", begann Muso, wendete sich aber noch immer nicht zu seiner kleinen Schwester, "Es ist besser, du gehst jetzt!"

"Aber…!"

"Widersprich mir nicht andauernd… du sollst hier verschwinden!!", schrie er nun.

Erschrocken lief Sakura los.

Ihr Bruder schaute ihr noch eine Zeit lang hinterher.

//Jetzt habe ich sie schon wieder angeschrieen!//, dachte er bitter.

Ging dann aber wieder in den Bunker. Auf ihn wartete sein nächster Kampf. Und das war es, was er jetzt brauchte, um sich ab zu reagieren. Sein Gegner konnte einem jetzt schon leid tun.

Währendessen lief eine völlig aufgelöste Sakura die engen Gassen entlang. Sie wusste nicht wohin sie wollte. Nur eins wusste sie… nach Hause ganz bestimmt nicht. Er wartete dort bestimmt schon auf sie. Ihr Stiefbruder Kayn. Nach dem Tot ihres Vaters vor vier Jahren, waren ihre Mutter und ihr großer Bruder, die einzigen Personen, die ihr nahe standen. Doch vor einem Jahr heiratete Sakuras und Musos Mutter einen reichen Amerikaner, der einen Sohn aus erster Ehe mitbrachte, Kayn. Prompt zogen sie von Japan nach Amerika um. Und hier begann ihr Alptraum. Wenn ihre Mutter und ihr Stiefvater nicht da waren, vergriff er sich an dem junge Mädchen. Er kam in ihr Zimmer, drückte sie mit Gewalt auf das Bett und vergewaltigte sie. Von ihrer Mutter konnte sie keine Hilfe erwarten, denn sie war einfach Blind. Sie sah nicht, was ihr Stiefsohn mit ihrer Tochter machte. Nur Sakuras Bruder Muso wusste davon. Er kam eines Nachts in ihr Zimmer, als Kayn gerade dabei war, Sakura aus zu ziehen. Doch er war machtlos. Kayns Einflüsse auf seinen Vater waren einfach zu stark. So wollte Muso einfach nur für seine Schwester da sein. Doch jetzt, wo sie seine Hilfe brauchte, war er nicht da. Verprügelte lieber andere Männer, als bei ihr zu sein.

Er hatte es wieder getan, diesmal noch härter als sonst. Sakura konnte ihn noch immer spüren. Seine ekligen feuchten Küsse auf ihren Lippen und Körper. Wie er in sie hinein drang- immer und immer wieder. Doch sie wollte nicht mehr daran denken, wollte einfach vergessen.

//Wenn das nur so einfach wäre!//, sie seufzte.

Ehe sie sich versah, stand sie vor einem großen Baum. Verwirrt schaute sie sich um. Sakura hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie sie aus den dunklen engen Gassen hier in den Park gekommen war.

Sakura lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen den dicken Ast und ließ sich auf den Boden gleiten. Schließlich schloss sie die Augen, die vom weinen ganz rot waren. Das Mädchen machte sich erst gar nicht die Mühe ihre Tränen weg zu wischen.

"Sag mal, schläfst du?", eine männliche Stimme erklang nach einiger Zeit vor ihr, "Es ist bereits mitten in der Nacht!"

Hastig stand das Mädchen auf, dabei merkte sie nicht, wie sich der junge Mann zu ihr hinunter gebeugt hatte. So stieß Sakura mit ihm zusammen.

"Au!", das Mädchen hielt sich ihre schmerzende Schläfe, dort wo sie mit ihm zusammen gestoßen war.

"Hey… immer mit der Ruhe. Sonst bringst du uns noch unters Grass!", meinte der junge Mann amüsiert.

Wütend schaute Sakura nun zu ihrem Gegenüber. Und riss sogleich erstaunt die Augen auf. Sie erkannte, im Zwielicht der Laternen, pechschwarze Haare und ebenso schwarze Augen. Dazu trug er ein Shirt, bei dem sein gut trainierter Körper gut zur Geltung kam. Es war der selbe Mann, den sie bereits im Bunker gesehen hatte.

//Er sieht erstaunlich gut aus.. Sehr gut sogar!//, musste sie sich eingestehen.

"Hast du es bald?" , fragte der Mann genervt.

"Hä?!"

"Na, mich an zu starren!", er ging auf Sakura zu, dabei schaute er sie verführerisch an, "Gefällt dir, was du siehst?"

Sakura schluckte und zu ihrem bedauern lief sie auch gleich rot an.

"Bild dir bloß nichts ein!", meinte das Mädchen darauf hin etwas bissig.

"Du bist ein ziemlich lustiges Mädchen, was?"

Verwundert hob Sakura eine Augenbraun.

//Was soll das denn bitte heißen?//

"Ich heiße übrigens Sasuke Uchiha!", stellte er sich schließlich vor, "Und darf man erfahren, wie du heißt?"

"Äh… ja natürlich! Sakura… Sakura Cohen!"

Jetzt war es Sasuke, der daraufhin erstaunt war.

"Cohen? Die Cohens?"

Sakura seufzte genervt. Es gab wohl niemanden hier in Santa Barbara der nicht schon mal was von den Cohens gehört hatte. Nick Cohen, Sakuras Stiefvater war im umkreis von mindestens 1000 km als Staranwalt bekannt, so glaubte es jedenfalls Sakura. Er hatte noch keine seiner bisherigen Fälle verloren. Jeder noch so gute Anwalt biss sich an ihm die Zähne aus.

Das Mädchen nickte.

"Nick Cohen ist mein Stiefvater!", sagte sie nicht gerade begeistert, da sie diese reiche "Scheinwelt", in der sie seit einem Jahr lebte, nicht mochte.

"Dann ist Kayn also dein Stiefbruder!", schloss der junge Mann daraus.

Bei der Erwähnung seines Namens lief es dem Mädchen eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Ein kalter Wind wehte durch ihre Haare und ließ sie frösteln.

"So ein Zufall!"

"Hm?", fragte Sakura irritiert.

"Na, dass du mit Kayn verwandt bist!"

"Ich nenn es eher Pech!", widersprach ihn das Mädchen, währenddessen strich sie sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Sasuke lachte auf, was ihm wieder einen verwunderten Blick von Sakura ein brachte.

"Du magst ihn also nicht besonders!", stellte er fest.

Sie lachte bitter.

"Nein, tu ich nicht!"

"Darf man fragen, wieso nicht?"

Unentschlossen wandte das Mädchen ihr Gesicht von ihm ab.

"Nein.. !", flüsterte sie schließlich.

"Hm! Na gut… wenn du nicht willst!", Sasuke kramte in seiner Hosentasche und holte einen Zettel her raus, "Hier ist meine Handynummer… wenn du willst kannst du mich ja mal anrufen!"

Etwas zögernd nahm das Mädchen den, von ihm angebotenen, Zettel.

"Da… danke!"

Sasuke zwinkerte ihr noch einmal zu, dann drehte er sich um und verließ den Park.

Noch einige Zeit betrachtete sie die Stelle, wo er eben noch gestanden hatte.

//Er war ganz anders als vorhin im Kessel!//

Es war spät in der Nacht, als Sakura aufschreckte. Sie hatte gerade die Tür ins Schloss fallen hören. Verschlafen schaute das Mädchen auf den Wecker neben ihrem Bett.

03:45 Uhr

//Ob das Muso ist? Aber warum kommt er so spät?//

Tatsächlich öffnete sich wenige Zeit später Sakuras Zimmertür und ihr Bruder kam herein.

"Onii-Chan?! Alles in Ordnung? Warum kommst du erst jetzt? "

Anstatt seiner kleinen Schwester zu antworten, kam er mit schnellen Schritten zu ihr hinüber und nahm ihr zierliches Handgelenk in seine Hand.

"Es tut mir leid!", sagte er dann schließlich, "Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun!" Jetzt streichelte er behutsam mit seinem Daumen über die Stelle, die immer noch leicht rot war.

Sakura schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

"Das ist doch jetzt egal!"

Das Mädchen schaltete ihre Tischlampe an um sich besser unterhalten zu können.

"Wieso kommst du erst… Muso!? Was ist denn mit dir passiert?"

Ihr Bruder sah schrecklich aus. Sein nächtlicher Gegner hatte ihn fürchterlich zu gerichtet.

Das Shirt des jungen Mannes war Blut verschmiert. An seinem Oberarm klaffte eine große Wunde, die vor einiger Zeit noch entsetzlich geblutet haben musste. Doch jetzt trocknete das Blut bereits. Seine Lippen waren aufgesprungen und ein Blaues Auge entstellte sein sonst so hübsches Gesicht.

"Ach… das ist nichts!", winkte er ab. Wenn er an seinen Gegner dachte, war es wirklich nicht der Rede wert. Wenn man ihn nicht zurück gehalten hätte, dann hätte er ihn wohl zu Tode geprügelt.

"Das nennst du nichts? Muso… was wirst du Mama sagen?"

"Sakura… ich denke ich bin Alt genug!"

"Sie will bestimmt trotzdem wissen, wie das passiert ist! Du weißt doch, wie sie zu deinem Hobby steht!" Das Wort "Hobby" betonte sie dabei.

"Sie wird sich damit abfinden müssen…!"

"Muso…"

"Schluss jetzt damit!", bemerkte er ruhig aber bestimmend, "Warum hattest du mich gesucht?"

Sofort senkte Sakura ihren Blick. Blickte auf ihre Decke.

"Er hat es schon wieder getan!", brachte sie dann mit brüchiger Stimme hervor. Doch

weinen konnte sie nicht mehr. Zu viele Tränen hatte sie schon vergossen.

"Oh, Sakura…", Muso nahm die zitterte Gestalt, die so zerbrechlich wirkte, in seine Arme. Tröstend fuhr er durch ihre Haare, "Es tut mir so leid… und ich Idiot war nicht für dich da!"

Nur zu gut wusste er was seine Schwester damit meinte und ohrfeigte sich im Geiste dafür.

Er hatte ihr doch versprochen, immer für sie da zu sein. Wer sonst könnte ihr bei dieser schweren Zeit beistehen?

Doch das zitternde Mädchen in seinen Armen schüttelte darauf kaum merklich den Kopf.

"Nein, mach dir keine Gedanken. Mir geht's schon gut!"

Der Ältere lachte bitter auf. Darauf hin nahm er den Arm seiner Schwester und entblößen einzelne neue und etwas ältere Schnittwunden, die darauf verteilt waren.

"Sieht das etwa danach aus, das es dir gut geht? Sakura, du verletzt dich selbst… das muss auf hören, hörst du?!"

Erzürnt riss sich das Mädchen aus seinem Griff.

"Mein Gott, Muso… hör auf mich wie ein kleines Mädchen zu behandeln! Das ist mein Problem, halt dich daraus!", sagte sie etwas lauter. Doch nicht so laut, dass es jemand anderes in dieser eindrucksvollen Villa hätte hören können.

Doch mit einer ganz bestimmten Person hatten sie nicht gerechnet. Er stand hinter der leicht geöffneten Zimmertür und belauschte schon seit einiger Zeit das Gespräch der beiden Geschwister.

"Dein Problem?", fragte Muso spitz, "Du bist immerhin meine Schwester! Ich sorge mich doch nur um dich!"

"Das weiß ich doch!", erklärte das Mädchen darauf hin wieder ruhiger, "Und ich bin dir auch für alles dankbar, was du für mich machst, Onii-Chan… aber das….!" Sakura hielt ihrem Bruder den geschundenen Arm hin, " …ist meine Art damit um zu gehen!"

"Kleine!", liebevoll kraulte der Braunhaarige seiner Schwester über die Haare, so wie er es damals immer bei ihr getan hatte, "Das ist aber nicht die Richtige Art!"

Sakura schmiegte sich genüsslich an ihren Bruder.

"Ich weiß!"

Dann wurde der Atem des Mädchen immer ruhiger, bis es in seinen Armen eingeschlafen war.

Die Person hinter der Tür entfernte sich nun mit einem leicht verächtlichen allerdings auch befriedigten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.


End file.
